


Color Me Dark

by KaraMergen



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraMergen/pseuds/KaraMergen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates him, but in the end, she doesn't really have anyone else. Takes place after the second season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Dark

**Author's Note:**

> If Kougami can have his imaginary Makishima, and Akane can have her imaginary Kougami, why can't Mika be allowed to talk to an imaginary Tougane - someone she can dump her regrets, her qualms of conscience, her fears and her inner darkness onto?
> 
> Basically... hallucinations. And stuff.
> 
> Anyway, uh, happy birthday, Mika. And happy Valentine's Day, I... guess.

_Honestly, what makes you think that she hates you?_

He is a voiceless, shapeless presence lurking somewhere in her mind. She cannot really hear him: his words are more like chains of heavy black hieroglyphs whirling silently in the chilly February air, circling around her like insects. It doesn't matter; as long as there are no actual voices in her head, she is alright. "She _knows_ ," Mika insists. "I'm sure she knows about my... involvement in Tsunemori Aoi's case. I can tell."

_Your famous intuition, huh._

" _Yes_ , my intuition," Mika almost hisses. "I wasn't wrong about _you_ , and I'm pretty sure I'm not mistaken about Yayoi... about _Kunizuka_ either." She shrugs. "And frankly, it's not like I can't get by without her. Sometimes people just drift apart. I'm old enough to understand that."

The illuminated streets are bustling with life, but people are too preoccupied with their own concerns to notice Mika's gloomy expression. She doesn't mind; as an inspector, she finds solace in their fussy indifference. In this city, everyone is taught to mind their own business and value their mental safety above everything else; this is precisely why Japan is the only country in the world that still knows what peace is like.

_Still, it's a shame that I'm the only one you can talk to, isn't it?_

"I'm not _talking_ to you," Mika retorts dryly. "For one, you aren't real. I'm merely reflecting on my experience. Helps me keep my hue clear."

_Well, that's one way of putting it._

Mika stops to gaze into the window of the jewelry store. Thanks to her job, she can easily afford to buy natural gemstones, but she doesn't feel like it. Just looking at the glistening array of accessories is enough; they are certainly prettier than the bloated worm-like words crawling all over her fingers. "I do love this society, you know," Mika murmurs slowly. "I've had my share of problems, but I do love this world the way it is. And in the end, you're the one who almost ruined everything, not me. There's no need for me to feel bad."

_Of course. As long as I'm there, you can stay pure, inspector Shimotsuki._

"I _am_ pure, enforcer Tougane," Mika whispers. "I have always been."

For a brief second, a tall dark silhouette emerges in front of her and crumbles into a swarm of rolling black letters again; with a weary gesture, Mika pushes them away into the shadows, rubs her freezing hands together and quietly slips into the joyous colorful sea of people.


End file.
